


sleeping with ghosts

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [43]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva can't continue to feel like she's sleeping with ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping with ghosts

Tony was relentless until she had given in. “I met a woman.”

“Do tell.”

“She had dark hair and dark eyes. She has a...clever tongue—silver tongue? Her name is Kate.”

She looks at DiNozzo and expects to see a lecherous grin, but instead he looks stricken. Ziva's eyebrows draw together and she questions, “What?”

McGee chooses that moment to walk in and Tony goes back to his usual self. It's not until later that she gets to speak to Tony alone. “What was that?”

DiNozzo fixes her with a serious look. “One day, I will tell you about Special Agent Caitlin Todd, but today is not that day.”

Ziva respects that and, for now, moves on. She continues with her day to day life, and has a few more dates with Kate. She can't continue to see her when every time she sees Kate, she also sees the haunted look on Tony's face, and then Tim's face, when Ziva tells him about Kate. After that, she doesn't dare say anything to Gibbs.

She knows it's not fair to end things with Kate solely based on her co-workers reactions but she can't continue feeling like she's sleeping with ghosts. Later, she learns who Kate—Caitlin Todd—was and she almost feels sick. That was the woman her brother...

Ziva swallows thickly and blinks once before she shoves it down into the same space in her memories that her sister occupies and vows to herself to never let that look cross her friend's faces again.


End file.
